


Alone at Last

by Sumi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed - Odyssey
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “I am sorry for my Malaka of a brother,” Kassandra muttered underneath her breath. “He likes to push me — as younger siblings do, I have been told, but it doesn’t make him any less of a Malaka.”Roxana laughed softly. “I do like him, Kassandra. He reminds me a bit of you.”Her statement drew a frown from Kassandra.“Did I hit you too hard during our last sparring match?”
Relationships: Kassandra/Roxana (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Alone at Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesunsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunsaid/gifts).



Kassandra had imagined there would be some  _ awkwardness _ or tense situations with Alexios on the Adrestia, but she was confident in her ability to handle them. However, the last thing Kassandra expected to happen was for Alexios to walk up to her and Roxana and pose a question that made her want to toss her brother off the side of the ship.

“Are you one of the crew my sister is fucking?” he asked gruffly, with no hint of shame.

It tempted her to intervene, but knew Roxana could handle herself. One look at the woman told Kassandra she was coming up with a clever retort.

Roxana nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. “I am the  _ only _ one she is fucking now.”

He said nothing at first. After a few seconds, Alexios threw his head back and roared with laughter.

“My sister, the conqueror of Roman women’s beds has finally been tamed!”

Kassandra scowled. “That is enough, Alexios. Go assist Stentor. He is struggling.”

Alexios turned to leave, but not before giving Kassandra a smirk. She growled underneath her breath as he walked away. Beside her, Roxana seemed less than annoyed and appeared amused.

“I am sorry for my Malaka of a brother,” Kassandra muttered underneath her breath. “He likes to push me — as younger siblings do, I have been told, but it doesn’t make him any less of a Malaka.”

Roxana laughed softly. “I do like him, Kassandra. He reminds me a bit of you.”

Her statement drew a frown from Kassandra.

“Did I hit you too hard during our last sparring match?”

The only answer Kassandra received from was another laugh, followed by a hand pressing against her lower back. Kassandra’s annoyance faded almost instantly. It was difficult to hold any negative emotion towards Roxana for a long length of time.

When Kassandra made her way back up to the steering, she saw Barnabas standing there, an amused gleam in his eye. She lifted a brow and followed his gaze to where she and Roxana had once been standing.

“Out with it, Barnabas,” Kassandra practically demanded. “I can never sail in peace with that expression on your face.”

He coughed. “It is nothing, Kassandra! I was simply noticing you and Roxana seem even more close than usual. Perhaps it is introducing her to your family?”

It wasn’t often that Kassandra was surprised, but her old friend had a way of achieving the impossible. She scowled in his direction, refusing to answer the question, which did nothing but confirm Barnabas’s theory.

They sailed until Kassandra decided at the closest port available. Night was falling and since she wasn’t in a hurry to get anywhere, Kassandra saw no problem with stopping for the night.

Kassandra caught Alexios’s gaze as she exited the ship with Roxana. He smirked and nudged Stentor, who then turned to look at her as well. Stentor seemed amused, but with her adopted brother it was difficult to tell when his default expression was always a sour one.

“Malakas, both of them!” Kassandra hissed to Roxana, who glanced in the direction Kassandra was glaring towards.

Roxana smiled. “Let them have their fun, Kassandra. We can always seek our revenge later.”

She glanced at Ikaros, who had perched on her shoulder for the entire conversation. “Ikaros, I give you permission to peck out their eyes.”

Ikaros squawked in dismay. Her eagle had grown quite fond of her brothers’, much to Kassandra’s amusement and ire.

“I am teasing, Ikaros. However, bite them if they attempt to pet you.”

He seemed pleased at that request and flew off toward Stentor and Alexios.

She and Roxana then focused on finding a place to stay for the night. They looked around, spotting a nearby Inn. Once they realized that she was  _ the _ Eagle Bearer, the owners were happy to give Kassandra a bed for the night for no cost. Kassandra accepted the offer simply because she was eager to be alone with Roxana for the first time in a long time.

“This is different,” Roxanna said, making her way over to the bed.

Kassandra lifted a brow. “What is?”

“The two of us are alone,” Roxana said. “While I have enjoyed my time aboard the Adrestia, I must admit I grow tired of constantly being surrounded by the rest of the crew.”

She chuckled. Roxana was right. Normally they found themselves surrounded by over a dozen crew members. It left little chance to steal a moment alone. Back on Kephallonia, Kassandra had plenty of time to herself. The major exception being when Phoibe demanded her attention — something Kassandra still desperately missed.

“I hope that does not mean you plan on leaving soon,” Kassandra said in her best casual tone.

Roxana blinked and smiled. “Now did I say that, Eagle Bearer?”

“Must you tease me?” Kassandra asked in exasperation.

“Yes, I must. It is not as if you have not done the same to me.”

Kassandra chuckled in defeat. It wasn’t as if Roxana were wrong. She had teased the other woman many times, but in a very different context.

“It is not my fault you look so beautiful when your begging for release.”

It was Roxana’s turn to scowl, playfully of course. “One day I will be the one to make you beg.”

“I look forward to it!” Kassandra explained. “Perhaps now is the time to teach me a lesson?”

Roxanna gestured for Kassandra to come close. Kassandra was happy to oblige and quickly closed the distance between the two of them. It was Roxanna who started the first kiss. She responded eagerly, allowing the other woman to push her back onto the bed.

They were usually frenzied in their lovemaking, never knowing when they may have another moment together. However, that night the two took their time. When morning finally came, Kassandra groaned.

She did not want to move. Roxana seemed to have the same idea because she looked to be awake, but stubbornly remained curled up next to Kassandra. It wasn’t until Ikaros appeared at the window that Kassandra realized it was indeed time to get up.

“Your bird is very persistent,” Roxana murmured. “What is likely to happen if we refuse to get out of bed?”

Kassandra sighed. “He will screech at the top of his lungs and perhaps peck at our heads.”

“A perfect way to wake up.”

“Oh yes,” she said with a laugh.

It took twenty minutes to drag themselves out of bed and throw their clothes back on. Ikaros flew off, most likely to tell whoever sent him they were on their way. Her drachmae was on Barnabas because he was the only one with the balls to do such a thing.

Kassandra reluctantly left the inn with Roxana by her side. They took their time returning to the ship because Zeus knows when they’d get another chance to be alone.


End file.
